everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Isabella Prudence
'''Isabella Prudence '''is the daughter of Beauty, one of the two main proganists from Beauty and the Beast. Prudence is defintley a Royal, but gets along with the Rebels. She wants to still live the life of a princess and be a great queen. She is leaning more of being a Royal but varies between being a Royal or a Rebel some days. Jolee likes being different and unqie. She does stuff like archery, swimming, and reading. She doesn't like to be taken advangtaed by men and she is super tough on guys who take advangtage of her. But, she is a very good singer and dancer. She has her own record label from Piper Records by Melody Piper and is the co-captain of the Ever After High Dance Team with Briar Beauty. She is also the vice president of the Royal Student Council Characther =Personality = Isabella has gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to her love of books, providing her with a wide vocabulary, active imagination and open mind. She is very confident and outspoken in her opinions, and seldom likes being told what to do. Isabella isn't concerned about hers or other's appearances, and is able to look past how people appear and into their hearts. This is how Isabella will break the Beast's enchantment, and restore love and laughter to the castle in her destiny. Isabella is somewhat a women's-libber for her story, and refuses to be mistreated, undermined, demeaned or controlled by any man, However, Isabella willingly listens to her father, and considers the opinions and directions of Beiste Beast, because they are both able to treat her as an equal She is quite obstinate when it comes to stating her points, upholding her opinions, and maintaining her ideas. She frequently dreams about a life of adventure and romance, not realizing that sometimes adventures might take a turn for the worst. Isabella realizes that having dreams is great, but sometimes you need to look beyond them and find what you're truly looking for. Appearance Isabella has very pale skin but not as pale as Apple's. She has ice blue eyes which she has blue glasses over them and reddish-brown hair. She usually has a 1/2 up, 1/2 down look with her hair that is kept up by a simple blue bow. She has a heart shaped face. She is taller than her age and it makes her look like she is 17 or 18 years old. She usually wears red lipstick that has a conclear with lip balm under it. She had extended eye lashes and puts on greyish-navy eye shadow . She has also a pink cream blush on as well. As the new Beauty she's got high expectations on her to be on of the fairest at school and she can thank good genes that she was given a pretty face. She always is comorftable about how she looks and always brushes her hair and cleans her face. Sometimes, she says her mom is making her self conuscios by saying that boys care about girls' looks. Fairytale: Beauty and the Beast A wealthy merchant lives in a mansion with his three sons and three daughters. They are all very beautiful, of which the three sons and the youngest daughter, twenty-year-old Belle, are pure of heart; the two eldest daughters, in contrast, are wicked and selfish, and secretly taunt and treat the kind-hearted Belle like a servant to them. The merchant eventually loses all of his wealth in a tempest at sea. He and his children are consequently forced to live in a small farmhouse and work for their living. After some years of this, the merchant hears that one of the trade ships he had sent off has arrived back in port, having escaped the destruction of its compatriots. He returns to the city to discover whether it contains anything valuable. Before leaving, he asks his daughters if they would like him to bring any gifts back for them. The oldest two ask for jewels and fine dresses, thinking that his wealth has returned. Belle is satisfied with the promise of a rose, as none grow in their part of the country. The merchant, to his dismay, finds that his ship's cargo has been seized to pay his debts, leaving him without money to buy his daughters their presents. During his return, the merchant becomes lost in a forest. Seeking shelter, he enters a dazzling palace. A hidden figure opens the giant doors and silently invites him in. The merchant finds tables inside laden with food and drink, which seem to have been left for him by the palace's invisible owner. The merchant accepts this gift and spends the night there. The next morning as the merchant is about to leave, he sees a rose garden and recalls that Belle had desired a rose. Upon picking the loveliest rose he can find, the merchant is confronted by a hideous "Beast" which tells him that for taking his most precious possession after accepting his hospitality, the merchant must die. The merchant begs to be set free, arguing that he had only picked the rose as a gift for his youngest daughter. The Beast agrees to let him give the rose to Belle, but only if the merchant will return. For several months, Belle lives a life of luxury at the Beast's palace, having every whim catered to by servants, with no end of riches to amuse her and an endless supply of exquisite finery to wear. Eventually she becomes homesick and begs the Beast to allow her to go see her family. He allows it on the condition that she return exactly a week later. Belle agrees to this and sets off for home with an enchanted mirror and ring. The mirror allows her to see what is going on back at the Beast's castle, and the ring allows her to return to the castle in an instant when turned three times around her finger. Her older sisters are surprised to find her well fed and dressed in finery. They are envious when they hear of her happy life at the castle, and, hearing that she must return to the Beast on a certain day, beg her to stay another day, even putting onion in their eyes to make it appear as though they are weeping. They hope that the Beast will be angry with Belle for breaking her promise and eat her alive. Belle's heart is moved by her sisters' false show of love, and she agrees to stay.The merchant is upset, but accepts this condition. The Beast sends him on his way, with jewels and fine clothes for his daughters, and stresses that Belle must never know about his deal. The merchant, upon arriving home, tries to hide the secret from Belle, but she pries it from him and willingly goes to the Beast's castle. The Beast receives her graciously and informs her that she is now mistress of the castle, and he is her servant. He gives her lavish clothing and food and carries on lengthy conversations with her. Every night, the Beast asks Belle to marry him, only to be refused each time. After each refusal, Belle dreams of a handsome prince who pleads with her to answer why she keeps refusing him, to which she replies that she cannot marry the Beast because she loves him only as a friend. Belle does not make the connection between the handsome prince and the Beast and becomes convinced that the Beast is holding the prince captive somewhere in the castle. She searches and discovers multiple enchanted rooms, but never the prince from her dreams. >Belle begins to feel guilty about breaking her promise to the Beast and uses the mirror to see him back at the castle. She is horrified to Belle weeps over the Beast, saying that she loves him. When her tears strike him, the Beast is transformed into the handsome prince from Belle's dreams. The Prince informs her that long ago a fairy turned him into a hideous beast after he refused to let her in from the rain, and that only by finding true love, despite his ugliness, could the curse be broken. He and Belle are married and they live happily ever after together.discover that the Beast is lying half-dead from heartbreak near the rose bushes her father had stolen from and she immediately uses the ring to return to the Beast. How does Isabella fit in? Shortly after Beauty and her Prince got their Happily Ever After and got married Isabella came along just as the Storybook of Legends had shown her mother on her Legacy Day. One day Isabella will offer herself to take the fall for someone dear to here as the next Beast's captive at the Castle of the Rose then slowly warm up his heart and fall in love with him. After repeating the well-known story they are planned to get their own Happily Ever After. Relationships Family She loves her parents and siblings, even though her siblings expect for Beiste Beast are all Rebels because they don't want to be mean to thier younger sister. They all live together in 1 big castle and her brother, Beiste has hs own room, her sisters who are 18 and 20 years old share a room and her other brothers share a room. Thier parents like to take around the land during the summer to expose them to the culture. Friends Since she is a princess, vice president of the Royal Student Council and has a very important destiny, she has a lot of friends. Her best friends forevers include Apple White, Briar Beauty, Blondie Locks, Holly O'Hair, Raven Queen, C.A. Cupid and Poppy O' Hair. Duchess Swan doesn't even mind her, for heaven's sake! Pet When the students went to call thier animal companions in the Enchanted Frost, she got a thunderbird and named her Electra. Romance Her destiny prescribes that she will marry her brother who she loves and is dating, Beiste Beast. Aligment She is denfity a Royal because she wants her Happily Ever After and become a fableous ruler of the kingdom of Rose. She is still friends with the Rebels including thier leader, Raven Queen and her friend, Madeline Hatter. Outfits Basic Isabella has a 1 shouldred teal dress with a sash with a teal rose emblishment. She also has teal and white high heels with flower and rose designs. She also has a braclet to match the design of the high heels. Isabella has a white purse with bow for the handles. She wears silver rose earrings and a white rose decorared scarf. Trivia *She's a quick learner and does very well in school *The White Queen is her Royal Advisor *She is a Katy Fairy (Katy Perry) fan Notes "Isabella" means beautiful "Prudence" means cautionus and intillegent in French which describes her background of her fairytale and the meanings describe some character traits of her. She is inspired, mostly by her creator Egyptgoddess She has a Ask.Fm account Gallery = All Clothes here will be Drawn 80088787.jpg|Her Silver Rose Earrings 78830615.jpg|Her Wise Bow Purse 70773951.jpg|Her Teal and White Flower and Rose Decorated High Heels 76466017.jpg|Her Teal and Gold Bracelet 79073108.jpg|Her White Rose Embroidered Scarf 104064841.jpg|Her Teal Dress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Royals Category:From Leprince de Beaumont's Tales